Finally Over Him
by Candace Hale
Summary: So what if when edward came back Bella wasn't there? Well, 22 years later she finally get's over him, but what happens when Edward shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

I took me 22 years, but I finally got over Edward. I can even say his name now and not feel the pain that troubled me for the these past years. I owe it all to my coven. There are six of us. Peter and Lydia are married. Madison and Edmund are married as well. Madison is also Mason's twin sister. Then, there's me. Lonely Bella. There is Mason, but I only consider him a brother. And he considers me a sister. We're all one big happy family. We're 'vegietariens' of course.

We are living in Alaska right now, but we are planning on moving back to Forks. We've been here a few years and people are getting starting notice that one little factor...we never age. My family knows my history. I still check up on Charlie every now and then. It was hard at first, but I knew I couldn't let involve him in my life, now that I was one of... them. So I just stuck to watching over him. I had to fake my death of course. Everyone in town now thinks I died 22 years ago. I was in a 'car accident' and of course the body was never recovered. So when we move I'll have to go by a different name. I'm going to go by Olivia.

Being reconized won't be a problem. You see that's one of my 'talents'. I can change the way I look. The only thing I can't change is my skin color. I have others too. The smell of human blood repluses me. It smells the same way it did when I was human. Iron and salt. I'm also a telekinesis. I can move or damage and object with my mind. You see why the volutri wanted me to join them so badly. I turned them down of course. Everyone in the coven has a 'talent'.

Lydia can see every decision you've ever made why you made it. She'll always simpithize with you. Mason is kind of like Jasper, ecept he doesn't just influence your emotions. He can completely change them and sence your emotions as well. He has sworn never to use them against any of us. Peter, well he's elemental. He can use ant element to his advantage. Edmund can see the future, kind of like Alice, but his is more definate. Madison is extremely strong, though she doesn't look the part.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2.

'BELLA! Would you PLEASE _hurry_!' yelled Lydia from the first floor of our three story house. I don't see why she always has to yell. I can hear her cyrstal clear if she didn't. 'I'm _coming_! Geeze.' I threw on my black and white striped tank and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I long black hair was perfectly curled and fell gently half way down my back. I ran down stairs at vampire speed. I grabeed my black high top converes and got out the door. Peter and Lydia were in her black 350Z, already pulling out of drive way. Edmund and Madison were in his silver toyota tundra. Then, Mason and I are in my black Eclipse. My baby.

It was our first day of school. We were on our way to _Forks _High School. My new name was Olivia Alexander. We pulled up at school about 15 minutes later, thanks to my way past the speed limit driving. My car was attracting stares from _everyone. _We got of the our cars and made our way to the building labled 'office'. It was kind of hard to miss. As we walked in there was another group of people getting their scudual. Five inhumanly beautiful people to be exact. I just smiled at myself on the inside because I knew exactly who they were. It was _them. _

They thanked the woman and turned to walk out. As they passed us they all turned their heads my way. I just smiled on the inside and kept walking. Then, i felt a hand on my arm. It wasn't near as cold as it used to be. 'Bella?' asked an angelic voice. I turned to see none other than Edward Cullen holding my arm. 'Oh, I'm sorry, but my name's Olivia.' I said with a look in my eye that told him his first guess had been correct. 'Oh, I'm sorry Olivia. 'I -I thought you were someone eles.' he said with a cnfused look in those liquid topaz eyes.

I guess my scent is what caught them. I didn't look anything like I did when I was human. So I asume it was my scent. We all walked up to the small mousey looking woman behind the desk.'Hello, I'm Olivia Alexander, these are my brothers and sisters,' I said as I gestured toward them. 'We're new here and we need our sceduals.' I finished with a dazzling smile. 'Oh, of course deary, here they are right here. I hope you enjoy it here in Forks.' she then wished us luck and then we were off. 'Dang it, I've got math first period.' I whined.'Oh, Olivia it's okay. I've got math first period too.' Lydia told me. I cheered me up. 'Okay, let's go ahead to class.' I said and we all went in different directions. Lydia and I went to the last classroom at the end of the hall. We took our seats and began a conversation.

'Soooo, was that them. In the office?' she asked turning towards me with a curious look in her golden eyes. I let out a sigh. ' Yes Lydia, that was them. Edward was the one who grabbed my arm. I'm pretty sure he reconized me. I didn't fool him with my name, I just know it. And before you ask. I will be fine. I've finally gotten over what happened. I forgave all of them.' I told her knowing what she was about to ask. 'Okay...if you're sure. So any ways, I was planning on going shopping soon. Since there isn't a mall around here I was thinking about Port Angeles.' she said knowing I hated shopping. 'Yeah, well maybe.' I said looking away. 'C'mon! Please!' Ilet out a deep breath. I just turned my head towards the door. Just as i turned my head in walked...


	3. authors note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**I just got back from vacation and I'm going to try**

**and update soon. **

**Thanks for reading guys. I love y'all! **

**Candace 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**disclaimer I do not own Twlight or any of the charcters. sniff sniff If I did I'd have Jacob imprint on a guy! XD j/k **

**Thank y'all so much for reading. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. **

**I'm working on making my chapters longer so bare with me. **

**On with the story! **

**--**

_I turned my head. Just as my eyes reached the door in walked... _

--

In walked Alice. Lydia and I were sitting near the back of the classroom, out of view of the annouying stares of our classmates. Alice, being the way she is, sits next me, of course. She turned towards me with a dazzling smile on her pixie-like face.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. Were new here as well." she held out her hand. I took it and continued.

" Hello Alice, I'm Olivia Alexander and this is my sister Lydia. I think I bumped into your brother earlier in the office." I told her while she shook Lydias hand.

"Yes, that was my brother Edward, my other brothers' name is Emmet. My boyfriends name is Jasper, and sisters' name is Rosalie. I can see that you and your family are _like _us, but why are you the only one wearing contact lens? You aren't new born are you?" she noticed my ice blue eyes and became worried.

"No," I laughed " I'm not a new born. Actually I'm the head of my family.I have three brothers. Edmund, Mason, and Peter. And two sisters. Lydia here, and

Madison." the rest of the conversation was spent on the topic of shopping. Of course this is Alice we're talking about.

The class was teacher was finished and the class was packing up, the bell was about to ring.

"How about you and your family caome by the house about 7'o clock tonight. We can all sit down and talk." Alice sugested.

"That's perfect Alice. We'll be there." I smiled to asure her. She seemed to relax a little bit.

The bell rang.She gave me a peice of paper with her adress on it and left to room with a fleeting smile. Lydia and I followed quickly behind. We had almost every class together. Next was english, my favorite subject. We walked in to the room and people stared. Of course, why couldn't people just leave us alone?

We ignored them and made our way to the back of the room. It was harder for classmates to stare if we were behind them, but they still found a way. After a few death glares from me the finally looked forward again.

Today not even english could hold mt attention. I was to busy thinking about tonight. Would he let me see Alice and Emmett, or the rest of the family? Just because he didn't want doesn't they dont', right? The truth is I've missed all of them so much since they left.

When I finally convince my self that I'm over him, he just walks right back into my life to make me dout myself again. Was I honestly over him? This was so much easier when he wasn't around. When we were who knows how many miles apart. With him in suck close proximity I wasn't sure an more.

I need time to think without people and noises around. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the bell had rang until Lydia waved her hand in front of my face, ending my train of thought.

"C'mon Olivia we have to go to lunch." she informed with worry clear in her topaz eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to lunch. Will you do me a favor and tell the rest of my teachers that I got ill and went home?" She noded and said she would. Before I could make my way to the car she grabbed my arm.

"What's with you Olivia? You zone out in english and then you say your going home? Are you okay?" She let go my arm.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need time to think, that's all. I'll meet you and the others at home alright?" and with that I went to the car.

I drove without looking at the road, and let my mind wander. Before I knew it I was at the end a familer trail were the black top ended. I got out of my car and made my way to the meadow. _Our_ meadow. Well, now I suppose it's just his. That is the way it started out. I ran without looking where I was going, narrowly advoiding trees.

Ah, the beauty of the meadow. From the multi-colored wild flowers that cover every inch of grass to the slight breeze that ruffled them, or the sound a of a babling brooke just in tree line. Rays on sun that broke through the relentless gray of the clouds spotted the ground in various places. It brought back so many memories.

Then, I saw a thing laying on the ground. In the for of a human, but not quite. It was unnaturaly beautiful, and where the sun hit his exposed skin of his arms spakled like diamond were embedded into his skin.

My legs were useless, just inmoble marble. Could it possibly be _him? _No, it couldn't, could it?


	5. AN

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! Major writers block!**

**Okay guys, I've been thinking. I don't think this story is really that good, but if you do then tell me. It's up to you if I continue this story or not. The plot I had in my head for the story isn't working out the way I'd hoped it would. (Trust me,it sounded good in my head.) Please please please tell what you think. The story depends on you, the readers. No pressure. :)**

**Peace, I'm out 3**

**P.S. the guy in the meadow is NOT Edward.**


End file.
